


Love Isn’t Always What You Think

by lonercat



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst?, Enemies to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, Lots of blushing, M/M, Secret Relationship, SouHaru, also all of them are probably ooc, confused feelings, fluff?, i really tried at the smut, ill just die from souharu, sousuke is in love with rin but hes not, sousuke's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonercat/pseuds/lonercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke has been in love with Rin for as long as he can remember, and for that he hates Nanase Haruka since he thinks the Iwatobi freestyle swimmer is the one that Rin is in love with. After a series of events, he realises he might not know how to handle his own feelings, and getting his sworn enemy involved doesn’t help at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Isn’t Always What You Think

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck at summaries and titles....

“Tch Rin, tell me again, why is the Iwatobi High swim team coming here?” Sousuke groaned.

Rin and Sousuke were in the Samezuka indoor pool. Sousuke had just done a lap while waiting for the rest of the swimming club. Since Rin was the captain, he had to be there before the practice started to fix last minute arrangements. Sousuke was there because he blindly followed Rin anywhere. They were best friends.

“Because Makoto asked for a joined practice, and it’s not a bad idea to observe our competition this close. Plus they’re my friends and I enjoy swimming with them” Rin shrugged.

“If they’re competition, why do you consider them your friends?” Sousuke inquired.

“You know the story, Sousuke. Besides, it’s been a while since I last saw Haru so I kind of miss him. And the others too obviously” Rin said, an easy and genuine smile in his lips.

“What is so special about Nanase? It seems like everyone idolises him. I don’t get it” the taller boy wondered with anger in his voice. Everyone was so infatuated with Nanase Haruka. It seemed like he was a god or a prince who everybody had to praise. It got on Sousuke’s nerves.

“I don’t know. He’s a great swimmer and watching him in the water gives you such a pleasant feeling. It’s like a dolphin” Rin tried to explain. Sure, Sousuke understood the guy swimming skills were above the average but that doesn’t mean that every person he knew had to act like they’re in love with him or something.

“I can’t stand Nanase, Rin. He’s too much trouble” Sousuke spoke, irritated. “You just haven’t given him a chance. Maybe you’ll grown to like him someday” Rin phrased sophistically “or maybe you hate him so much because you actually love him?” he continued with a teasing tone in his voice. Sousuke just glared at him. Rin chuckled “Anyway, don’t worry, it seems like he isn’t a fan of you either” Sousuke groaned loudly.

He couldn’t stand Iwatobi’s swim team. Tachibana looked like he could kill a guy with his bare hands but actually it seemed like cartoon birds helped him dress every day and acted like a fairy tale godmother, too contradicting. The blond guy (Hazuki?) was so damn hype all the time, and it was irritating that he tried too hard to get Sousuke to like him. And the new guy, the glasses-wearing nerd was equally infuriating, voicing how perfect he was or talking about some stupid formula for the most stupidly simple things and not even knowing how to swim in the first place. But Nanase, he hated Nanase to the core. The guy was so cool and stoic, never showing emotions (was he even human?), yet everyone praised him and wanted to be friends with him. What infuriated Sousuke the most is the fact that even Rin got caught by Nanase’s non-existent charm.

See, he was in love with Rin. Sousuke knew him since their early childhood and had always been by his side. When Rin went to Australia he realised he was in love with his best friend, crying every night because he missed him too much. Rin had left a huge void in his chest, which was filled now with hate towards Nanase. It was his fault that Rin once decided to quit swimming and now it was his fault that Rin wanted so bad to swim again. Sousuke truly loved Rin and Nanase didn’t deserve how much Rin cherished him.

“Onii-chan! Sousuke–kun! Hello!” a female voice interrupted his thoughts He remembered that Gou was with the Iwatobi team. That’s at least one good thing about them.

“Hey Gou, how are you?” Sousuke smiled as the girl tried to hug him.

“I’m good, thank you” Gou said, and looked at her left where Rin was greeting Nanase.

“Onii-chan, you should greet your little sister first!” she pouted and crossed her arms in an annoyed manner.

“Sorry, Gou. I just wanted to greet Haru” Rin said with a light smile, ruffling the boy’s hair.

“Let go Rin” Haru said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Sousuke looked at the boy and convinced himself he hated him with all the strength he had. I mean Rin went running to the fucker instead to his little sister. And he didn’t even appreciated it, Nanase was blankly staring at the nothingness as always. Sousuke promised himself he would change that expression someday. Rin just laughed and hung his arm around Haru’s shoulders. Haru shrugged him off and started stripping right away.

“Oh! Haru-chan is ready! Wait for me!” Nagisa squealed while undressing as fast as he could ignoring the “Wait, Haru!” and “Wait, Nagisa-kun!” from Makoto and Rei respectively. The two only members of Iwatobi who actually had some common sense impressed Sousuke. That reaction was so synchronised, Sousuke would think they actually rehearsed it.

“Makoto, you know Haru, let him have fun” Rin said as he approached the gentle giant. “Ai and Momo and the rest of the team should be here anytime soon so I suggest you and speedo-glasses go to the locker room and change” he finished with a smile.

“C’mon Rei” Makoto said softly. The blue haired boy nodded and followed his captain, picking up Haru’s and Nagisa’s clothes before going to the locker room. Sousuke just looked as the Samezuka members entered. Momo rushed to Rin’s side screaming about how happy he was to see his friends from Iwatobi while Ai trailed close behind panting and begging him to slow down.

“Rin-buchou where’s Tachibana-san? I want to race him! And prove Gou-san who is the best backstroke swimmer!” Momo said excitedly, his eyes shining as he directed the words to Rin but scanned the room looking for Gou.

“Ai-chan!” Nagisa screamed from behind said boy, wrapping his arms around the fellow breast stroke swimmer. “C’mon let’s race!” “Pl-Please, Let me go Hazuki-kun. And d-don’t call me that” Ai said trying to sound intimidating. Nagisa ended up throwing Ai to the pool anyway. Rin laughed at the whole scene. Sousuke looked how relaxed Rin’s features looked. He looked at ease, in peace and like he was the happiest he could be. Sousuke couldn’t help but notice how Rin’s soft gaze was often directed to Nanase. His insides churned with rage.

His train of thoughts was stopped by the female squeal he heard by his side. Gou had a happy aura around her and was covering her mouth with her hands. She looked so cute. He wondered if he could make Rin do that expression.

“M-Makoto-senpai, you look amazing as always! And Rei-kun you follow closely behind! Even though Samezuka student’s muscles are impressive, you will always be my number two! Behind my Onii-chan!” She spoke quickly, her eyes shining. Sousuke let a chuckle out of that.

“What about me Gou-san” Momo whined, running to her side but was stopped by Rin.

“You have to practice, Momo” he said through gritted teeth. His grip on the younger boy was getting tighter as he blabbed about how cute Gou-san was and how much he wanted her to notice him. Gosh, Rin could be so protective of his sister when he wanted to.

“Everyone, formation! We’re starting practice” Sousuke groaned loudly.

* * *

“Ah that was good!” Momo said with a bright smile.

“It sure was, but now we have to leave” Makoto spoke, approaching the pool to offer a hand to Haru, who was –to anybody’s surprise- still inside. Nanase grudgingly accepted the hand and got out.

“Makoto, don’t hesitate to make a joined swim practice again” Rin said brightly, ruffling Nanase’s hair, being affectionate with him.

Sousuke turned to leave. This was getting ridiculous. All afternoon he was pestered with the Iwatobi team and Ai behind him like a lost puppy, asking if his laps were good, with a tone of “don’t kill me please” in his voice. He couldn’t help but be irritated. What angered him the most was the fact that Rin was all over Nanase during the practice. And of course, Nanase’s face was stoic and expressionless, even when Rin smiled and hugged and picked him first when the annoying little blonde who insisted on calling him Sou-chan (Hazuki?) suggested a mixed impromptu relay. That hurt. Thankfully, Tachibana picked Sousuke first so they wouldn’t be in the same team. Well, if he left to his room now nobody would notice since, as always, Nanase was the centre of the attention. As he took three steps towards the exit door, he heard a stoic voice.

“Yamazaki” there was no mistake in that voice.

“What, Nanase” Sousuke turned, fixing his eyes in the figure below Rin’s arm. His gaze was as cold as ice, Sousuke felt chills down his spine as Nanase’s eyes bored into his. Not the good kind of chills, he got those whenever Rin looked at him. The kind of chills you get when you want to murder, yeah, that’s what he wanted to do to Nanase right now. And probably Shigino too but he wasn’t present, nor he swam nor go to Iwatobi either. The gods weren’t that mean to him, thankfully.

“Ah-Yamazaki-kun, you were amazing at practice! Thanks to you we won” Makoto stuttered, nervous smile in his lips, sensing the atmosphere, trying to cut the tension that they just created. Sousuke nodded politely at Tachibana, after all he had no grudge against the Iwatobi captain, it was just he was too damn kind and that annoyed Sousuke a little.

“Where are you going, Sousuke?” Rin asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Dorm. I’m tired” Sousuke replied with an annoyed tone in his voice.

“Well, rest” was Rin’s reply with a wave, immediately turning again to Nanase. Damn, Sousuke was pissed. Not only Rin just dismissed him as he was nothing, but he also had to put up with Nanase’s ridiculously stoic expression almost mocking him, as Rin gave him all his attention. Sousuke was uncomfortable as he felt Nanase’s glare. He may be with his back to the boy, but still felt that irking sensation. One of these days, he was going to kill Nanase.

* * *

 

Rin opened the door to their room. Sousuke became aware of his friends presence when he threw a pillow to the top bunk, effectively landing on his body. Sousuke liked to lie in his bed and just listen to music, enjoying the quietness, sadly Rin wasn’t having any of that. Never did, to be honest.

“Hey Sousuke” Rin said as his best friend climbed off the bed. His face was sporting such a huge smile that Sousuke almost felt happy. He would, if he didn’t know that the reason was probably Nanase.

“You seem more relaxed Rin” Sousuke teased, hiding his own emotions. Rin was mostly a sentimental mess, almost never smiling and trying too hard to be cool, but Sousuke could see past that. He wasn’t his best friend for nothing. That many nights he held Rin in his arms whenever something was bothering him, or all the comforting words he spoke so truthfully when Rin was insecure about being a good captain, student, son and brother. It surprised him that Rin was so happy and giddy lately, and since he knew him too well, it seemed that Rin was in love. Of course, the object of his affection was none other than Nanase. Since they recovered their friendship, Rin’s aura changed entirely. He would say all of the Iwatobi guys, but the way Rin talked specifically about Nanase proved him wrong.

“Yeah, racing with Haru always sets me in a good mood. Well, since we had that relay last year” Rin chuckled, almost reminiscing. Sousuke tried his hardest not to growl. “You know, it would be nicer if you two got along” Rin spoke softly “I don’t think Haru hates you that much anyway, but with him is hard to tell”

“Yeah, I think I’ll pass” Sousuke snarled, rolling his eyes and resting his back to Rin’s bed.

“Why don’t you like Haru, Sou?” Rin asked, sitting beside him on the bed.

Why, he asked? Why? _Well maybe if he didn’t hurt you so much, if he wasn’t the reason why you shut yourself and wanted to quit everything, maybe if he wasn’t that careless and unconscious about you, if he appreciated you more, if he could see through you like I do, if he wasn’t the reason why you cried, claiming you hated swimming when its literally your favourite activity, maybe if he wasn’t that soulless, hell maybe if he loved you as much as I do, maybe, I could like him. Or at least tolerate his presence._

“Tch, why should I?” Sousuke closed his eyes, turning his back to his best friend.

“Well, he’s an excellent cook, just like you. He only likes mackerel, though. Plus we’ve already stated he’s swims beautifully” Rin sounded like a fucking school girl talking about his crush. The worst thing is that this wasn’t the first time. “Haru is a great person once you get to know him. It’s fun trying to get his emotions out, and hearing his laugh is something special, y’know. He cares about me a lot, and Makoto and the others too, even if he doesn’t show it. He’s just like you, trying to act all cool and stoic when you’re actually nice people” Rin said nudging Sousuke’s back.

“He reminded me why I loved swimming in the first place” Sousuke could practically hear Rin’s smile in his voice. He’s had enough.

Sousuke abruptly stood up. If he stayed a second longer hearing Rin talking about the great Nanase he was going to explode.

“I get it” he said as he walked towards the door, not being able to look at Rin.

“Where are you going?” Rin asked, again that afternoon. “Running” Sousuke answered dryly.

“Can I-“ Rin tried.

“No” Sousuke replied angrily, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 Sousuke started running, he wanted to get as far from Rin as possible. How couldn’t he see how much the entire situation was hurting him? He was supposedly his best friend, Rin had to fucking look through Sousuke, and he was a damn open book to him. Yet, Rin was either too self-absorbed to even notice or did notice but didn’t want to ruin his friendship with Sousuke. The latter option didn’t seem accurate, as much as a drama queen Rin was, he would’ve confronted Sousuke about his feelings if he knew about them. Sousuke cursed himself for knowing Rin too well. The question, why he hated Nanase so much, haunted him while running. Nanase hadn’t done anything to him directly (other than stealing Rin from him, but he couldn’t blame Nanase for Rin liking him or even falling in love with him) but it seemed like his sole presence was enough for Sousuke to burn with anger. It was clear that he was jealous of Nanase, but it also annoyed him how the fucker was so special to everyone. Not that Sousuke wanted that, he didn’t liked people liking him (that’s why he doesn’t like Tachibana, always kind and trying to be his friend, and even less that Hazuki blond guy) but still.

Now that he pondered about it, just the thought of Nanase’s face made him feel hatred. The way he felt so content about water, hell, it seemed like the guy got off on water. Nanase was fucking weird. How he flicked his hair or the way his eyes never showed any emotion, all of that annoyed Sousuke. He felt his fist clench whenever thinking of him.

He ran faster each time, and didn’t pay attention where his feet were taking him, as long as he could get distracted from his thoughts. Not until he noticed the stair case in front of him. This place was familiar to him, and even more when he saw Tachibana come out a door. He was impressed he still remembered where Nanase’s house was, especially since he was so bad with directions and had only been over once or twice (not invited, nor he wanted to, just because Rin was an asshole).

Without thinking, he neared the house, until he was just in front of the door. He knocked loudly, twice, wondering if Nanase was actually in. Since Tachibana was here merely ten minutes ago, he should be. Sousuke also noticed the door was unlocked, so he just entered the property.

The first thing he saw was Nanase’s expression. His eyes showed surprise. That was a first. Nanase was sat in front of the centre table, several books opened and he had a pen in his hand. It seemed like he was studying. He had a blue shirt that matched his eyes with a stupid dolphin in the centre, and it looked like he was also wearing sweatpants.

“Yamazaki” Nanase’s expression changed to the usual blank one, “What are you doing here?”

Sousuke didn’t know how to answer, because he didn’t know why his feet had dragged him there. Nanase was probably the last person he wanted to see right now.

“Yamazaki” he repeated more firmly this time, standing up.

Sousuke didn’t move a muscle, he actually didn’t know what he was doing, and thus he had no answer. Why on earth he trespassed Nanase’s property? He was sure that was a felony. He tried to make a move towards the door and leave but apparently Nanase was faster. When the hell did he appear in front of Sousuke?

“Answer my question” Nanase pressed, clearly displeased. He had trapped Sousuke between the wall and the door, one hand flat against the latter, blocking it. Nanase’s face was so close he could feel his breath in his face. If he wasn’t so out of his mind, Sousuke would actually laugh at the fact that Nanase had to stand on his toes to try to intimidate him. Sousuke looked down at the boy in front of him, the slightest hint of an angry frown in his face. Well, he had all the right, that’s something he had to agree.

He grabbed Nanase by the chin, forcing him more into his eyes, and before he could stop himself he asked “Why does Rin love you so much?”

Nanase was clearly taken aback, after hearing Sousuke’s broken voice in that question. He dropped his hands resting them by his sides, also, no longer on the tip of his toes. Sousuke tightened his grip on Nanase’s chin, letting the anger take over him.

“Why does he think everything you do is amazing? What’s so fucking special about you?” he said in a low voice, despise in his every word. He got his face closer to Nanase’s, noses almost touching. He was so angry, he almost crushed Nanase’s face, but the little yelp of pain he let out made Sousuke react.

He sighed, pushing Nanase slightly to give him space and muttered a “sorry”. He grabbed the doorknob to leave, but apparently the house’s owner wasn’t having that.

“You’re in love with Rin” the blue eyed boy stated bluntly. Sousuke’s anger acted again. He grabbed Nanase by the neck and pinned him against the wall, this time the little screech didn’t snap him out. “You better fucking take that back” He spoke through gritted teeth. He was trying his best to not break Nanase’s neck with his bare hands.

“No... It is the truth. That’s why you hate me” the blue eyed boy managed to say. He didn’t even try to fight back at Sousuke’s aggression. Sousuke growled. How dare this little fucker figure it out before Rin did. Was it that obvious? If it was, Rin would’ve told him a long time ago, or Nanase was just taunting him. After all he did gave him clues during the first minutes of his presence in the house.

“Yamazaki, stop, you’re causing me pain” Nanase said when Sousuke loosened his grip, lost in his thoughts. “That’s what you deserve, maybe like that you can change that stupid stoic expression of yours” Sousuke said throwing a punch to the wall close to Nanase’s face.

“Maybe like that you can see how much Rin loves you, and maybe you could appreciate it” he said as he let an angry tear out of his eyes. Nanase’s face remained as cold as always.

“Rin doesn’t love me like that. I’m sure of it” Nanase said, looking straight into Sousuke’s eyes, trying to read him. Sousuke felt exposed. He had never showed this many reactions to anyone, not even Rin.

“You don’t know him like I do” he said as he tore his eyes apart from Nanase.

“You don’t know him as much as you think” Nanase retorted. “Look at me, Yamazaki. Rin isn’t in love with me. Nor he is with you, and I doubt he will. I can also say that.”

“What do you mean” Sousuke said, a bit surprised, anger coming back. “Are you inquiring that I am not good enough for him?” Nanase sighed.

“This is too much trouble. Go home” He said as he grabbed Sousuke’s hands, prying him off.

“Oi, don’t ignore me, Nanase” he grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, and held them there with one hand. Sousuke bent down and grabbed Nanase’s chin again with his free hand, holding him close to his face.

“Tell me, why the fuck do you think that?”

“I am not the person who has the right to say that. Go ask Rin” Nanase deadpanned.

“Fuck you, Nanase” Sousuke growled.

“I’d like to see you try, Yamazaki” he replied, lounging his face closer to Sousuke’s, their lips almost touching.

“Is that an invitation?” Sousuke replied, brushing his lips against the boy in front of him, smirking.

“Maybe” Sousuke couldn’t hold himself any longer. He pressed his lips to the other boy’s so harshly, the anger he felt was almost visible. He tightened his grip in Nanase’s pinned hands, holding them higher making the boy stand on the tip of his toes again and lift his head to reach Sousuke’s mouth. He didn’t know what he was doing, (rather, why was he doing this) but it felt damn good. He’s had the occasional kiss with a girl by a stupid bottle game back in middle school, other than that his love life and sexual activity could be summarised by one word: pathetic, or as he liked to call it: self-imposed loyalty to Rin. He felt a bit ashamed at how inexperienced he may seem, since this was literally his first real kiss; though thankfully Nanase didn’t seem to mind, responding in an equally messy way, desperate to give more of him to Sousuke.

Sousuke was surprised at how quickly Nanase had subdued to the kiss, letting himself be dominated by the taller male. Sousuke nipped and bit at Nanase’s lips, the latter wincing in pain but still left the occasional moan out, boosting the taller male’s confidence. He couldn’t say he wasn’t enjoying it, hell this was exciting. He felt all of those emotions concentrate in that desperate kiss, in his mind, the recipient being Rin. He had one hand in Nanase’s waist, and he let it fall to his rear, lifting the guy’s hips. Nanase responded by circling Sousuke’s middle with his legs, trying as hard as he could to press his crotch against the other, creating delicious friction between their recently awakened members.

“Fuck,” Sousuke let out against Nanase’s lips when he pulled back and tried to catch his breath. This all felt surreal. Stating facts, in the first place he was supposed to hate Nanase, and hatred wasn’t expressed by kisses. Well, blame it on the hormones, sexual frustration and mixed feelings. Plus, the blue eyed boy didn’t seem to complain against it. He pressed his forehead to Nanase’s while trying to hold his weight. The smaller boy was surprisingly lithe, though he did have some muscle. Nevertheless, it was clear Sousuke was stronger, and by the way Nanase rolled his hips, eagerly bumping their clothed erections and knitted his legs around Sousuke’s body, he could tell he was as needy as the taller boy was feeling.

Sousuke took the hand that was in Nanase’s bum and got two fingers inside his mouth. Nanase quickly accepted, opening his mouth wider and coating the fingers with saliva, apparently knowing what for. He had seen… illustrative material regarding sexual activities during his alone time in the Samezuka dorm on the internet, hoping to instruct himself and not act like the awkward virgin he actually was. Sousuke moaned at the sensation of Nanase’s tongue against his fingers, his lips parted and glistening, it should be fucking illegal to look this erotic. This was unfair. Nanase’s eyes never left Sousuke, almost daring him, that intense gaze was driving him mad, barely covered by black bangs. Almost all of the ocean blue was gone, only darkness and lust shone through his eyes.

Sousuke was confused as fuck, he shouldn’t be mesmerised by this fucker’s lusty face. Well, at least his cock was pleased, and, for what he could tell, also was Nanase’s. He slowly pulled his fingers out, lowering them to reach the smaller boy’s bum. They were still fully clothed, and he wasn’t going to let Nanase’s hands go, so he kept them firm against the wall, above his head. He fumbled with the other’s sweatpants, trying to get them down. Luckily, Nanase had no underwear (nor swimsuit either).

“Hurry, Yamazak-“ Nanase tried to speak but yelped at the intrusion of the two fingers in his hole at once. They fit instantly, warmth and tightness surrounding them, feeling some slickness too. Which meant that Nanase wasn’t the innocent swimming angel everyone thought he was.

“Hm, not so cold now, eh?” Sousuke teased. Nanase tried to speak again but was soon out of words as the taller boy thrusted his fingers deeper. Nanase looked beautiful like this. His body trembling from the sensation that Sousuke’s fingers inside him were giving him, his face flushed and mouth shut, biting his lips harshly, eyes shut tightly and breathe uneven. Sousuke could tell he was trying to supress his moans, but he got closer to his ear, lips tickling the earlobe.

“Let your voice out… let me hear you… let me know how much you want this, Nanase” he smirked, working two of his fingers inside Nanase’s entrance, trying his hardest to reach that special spot that would make him see stars. He licked a strip of Nanase’s ear, traveling down to his neck, kissing and sucking lightly before biting hard at the nape. The high pitched moan Nanase made did pleased him, and he wasn’t sure if he could be harder than he was right now.

“Y-Yama… Yamazaki” Nanase breathed out, “I’m –I’m close”

“As fun as it would be to see you come with only my fingers and your dick untouched” Sousuke said with a smirk, “I want my cock on you Nanase, I’m going to fuck you until you forget your own name” Sousuke let Nanase’s hands go, took out his fingers and made him kneel in front of him. He grabbed his own uniform sweatpants and lowered them enough to take his cock out. He stroked it a few times, smearing the precome all over it and forced it into Nanase’s face, circling his lips with the tip.

“Get it as wet as you got my fingers” he ordered, his voice low and threatening. Nanase’s stoic expression remained in Sousuke’s face as he obediently opened his mouth and let the taller boy’s cock invade it. Sousuke noticed that Nanase had put his hands behind his back, gripping his wrists, not wanting to touch him. Nanase was actually submitting to him. This only turned him on even more, letting out a groan as he thrusted into Nanase’s mouth rather harshly. He grabbed a hold of the boy’s hair, pushing his head even more towards his cock. The smaller boy still didn’t complain after he gagged; he even tried to take all of Sousuke’s dick at once, his tongue lapping at the shaft. He bobbed his head back slowly, then took him all again, hollowing his cheeks to put more pressure, and made a satisfied hum as he saw Sousuke’s head fall back in pleasure.

“Fuck Nanase” he said as the smaller boy continued to suck his cock.

“I thought you promised, Yamazaki” Nanase responded, after taking the cock out of his mouth, hands still behind him. Sousuke could almost hear the smirk in his voice, though Nanase’s stoic expression was still there, staring him through half lidded eyes filled with lust.

“And I am a man of my word” Sousuke said as he lifted the kneeling boy in front of him, yanking the sweatpants off and making him climb into the previous position. One arm at Nanase’s back, supporting him against the wall and the other at his cock, moving it teasingly against Nanase’s wet hole.

“Put your arms around my neck” he said huskily. The smaller boy did as he was told, holding his wrists close tightly. Apparently Nanase was obedient. That was also a first. He couldn’t believe his allegedly free spirit was bent so quick into submission.

Sousuke thrusted in without any kind of warning. He pushed all of his cock inside, almost tearing Nanase apart, judging by the face he made. Nanase widened his ocean blue orbs as his mouth opened letting a loud moan escape his lips. His legs tightened around Sousuke’s body trying to push him deeper inside him. The taller boy smirked as he watched how desperate Nanase was. He was all in control. Nanase had given him all the control. He pulled out a little and thrusted again even harder and fuck, he was sure he would never get tired of those delicious moans. He put one palm flat against the wall beside Nanase’s head and gripped the boy’s waist harder, the thrusts getting faster each time. He thought he might be hurting the smaller boy with his erratic and rough thrusts, seeing pain in Nanase’s expression. He tried to slow down but Nanase responded by impaling himself deeper into Sousuke’s cock, squeezing his legs to give him more pleasure, almost jumping to keep the previous speed. It seemed like Nanase liked pain, since he tightened the grip on his waist enough to let a bruise, and he let a moan begging for more, thrusting himself forward.

“Sou-Sousuke…” he sighed out in pleasure as his own neglected dick spurted hot white sprouts of come, coating his and the other’s covered chests. His face was contorted with bliss, slightly parted lips, glistening with saliva, head rolled back and nails digging into the back of Sousuke’s neck. Nanase’s erotic orgasm expression was enough to put him on the edge. He also came hard, with a low mutter of “Haruka” in his lips before filling the smaller boy’s ass with come. They slowly descended, Sousuke pulled out and sprawled himself on the wooden floor, Nanase flopped on top of him shortly after. Both were out of breath, sweaty and with sticky shirts.

They just lied there in silence, not able to meet each other’s eyes, and blushed faces. Nanase stood up after a while, the thumps of his feet the only sound filling the house and left Sousuke on the floor. He came back a bit later with a new oversized shirt (only a shirt, green this time), an extra white shirt on his hand, some tissues and a towel.

“Clean your shirt and take a shower” he said as he put carefully the items beside Sousuke’s body. Sousuke wasn’t able to utter a word, so he silently nodded and took off his shirt, following Nanase’s instructions. He entered the bathroom and looked himself at the mirror. His cheeks were pink but his eyes looked sour. He had no idea what just happened. Okay, he did had the idea of having his dick inside of Nanase’s butthole and that was called sex but he had no idea why did he do that for. He was the one who kissed Nanase first, and moreover, why the fuck did Nanase let him fuck him. Sousuke was sure he hadn’t raped the owner of the house, hell, he was the one that introduced the idea by twisting Sousuke’s threatening words. And, if his mind told him for a second he was imagining Rin in Nanase’s position, why the fucking hell did he called Haruka’s name (first name?!) when he came? Sure this was the best orgasm he ever had, after all, his hand couldn’t provide the tightness and hotness Nanase’s body did, but still he couldn’t just have the most awesome sex with his sworn enemy. Plus he loved Rin and had been secretly faithful for him all this time. Tons of girls had declared their love for him, but the only answer was no. In his heart, the only person was Rin.

As he felt the hot water to his back, he concluded that it was only a one-time thing. It sure was a lame way of losing his virginity but he couldn’t take back that now. Not that he wanted to, either. He wasn’t pleased that his first time had been done without love as he had imagined. A cheesy as it may sound, he’d imagined losing his virginity to Rin, and slowly making love in a bed full of red rose petals; after all he was a romantic at heart. But still, even with Nanase, it was amazing. He couldn’t help but feel himself harden again at the image of Nanase’s precious orgasmic expression. He was about to touch himself, when he remembered it was probably past midnight and he had to go back to Samezuka. That beautifully posed image of Nanase was going to be in his mind forever, he was the owner of that memory, and at least, he was able to see him with a different expression, and he felt a bit proud that he was the one causing it.

When he got out of the shower, he dressed in Nanase’s white shirt (though he suspected it wasn’t his, since it fitted him and Nanase was at least two sizes smaller) and his uniform sweatpants. He walked to the living room, where his clothes sat on the table folded neatly. He sat down and heard a noise in his back. Turned to see, Nanase walked out the kitchen with two cups of tea. He approached the table and sat across Sousuke, placing one cup in front of him silently, the tension almost unbearable. Sousuke was sweating nervously, not meeting Nanase’s eyes.

“I knew Makoto’s clothes would fit you” Nanase spoke, trying to cut the tension. He slowly brought his cup to his lips, sipping graciously, staring at Sousuke through half-lidded eyes. When he finally gathered the courage to look at Nanase, he tried to recognise any emotion in his expression to no avail, as usual.

“Are you using one of Tachibana’s shirts as well?” Sousuke asked, since the black shirt clearly didn’t fit him, being too big for him. Nanase nodded solemnly, sipping his tea again. Sousuke balled his hands in annoyance, feeling some anger invade him at that statement. How dare Nanase wear another man’s shirt just after he had sex with him? Not just another man’s but his best friend’s shirt. Then a realisation dawned on him: a best friend who was probably fucking him just as Sousuke did. Wasn’t it against the code? Well they weren’t lovers, nor even friends so he had no right to complain.

“I like to sleep in Makoto’s shirts, he lends me them” Nanase explained, obviously not helping.

“So I have to send an apology card to Tachibana for fucking his boyfriend?” Sousuke replied, full with anger, and sadness. Was Nanase that big of a slut for cock, he would even betray his relationship with Tachibana like that? Sousuke was sure Nanase’s and Tachibana’s relationship was one of the strongest he’s ever seen. They even communicated telepathically, he wouldn’t be surprised if they were a couple. A couple he just destroyed, by the way.

“Your tea is getting cold, Yamazaki” Nanase interrupted his thoughts, again his voice as cold as ice. Sousuke was fucking mad now. This little fucker had just betrayed his beloved boyfriend (supposedly beloved since they apparently shared clothes and were almost inseparably) and all he cared about was the stupid tea?

“Are you fucking out of your mind, Nanase? What’s wrong with you?” Sousuke voiced through gritted teeth. He couldn’t believe this.

“As much as Tachibana loves you and is a kind guy, I doubt he’ll ever forgive you for what we did”

“Makoto has nothing to forgive me, I have never betrayed him” Nanase simply said, taking another sip of his tea.

“So, he’s not in a relationship with you?”

“No. At least not with me” Nanase answered.

Sousuke gulped loudly. It couldn’t be. “So, that was your … Your first time?”

“Yes”

Sousuke stared at him dumbfounded. They just had their first time, not only together but their first in their whole lives and Nanase wasn’t reacting. Not that it surprised him, but still the fact that he lost his virginity with his sworn elementary school enemy had to move the boy in some way. Apparently that was not the case.

“Drink your tea quickly. We’re going to sleep”

“What?” Haruka, no wait, Nanase just looked at him, saying ‘I’m not repeating that’ with his eyes. He stood up and took his cup to the kitchen. Then he walked to his own room leaving Sousuke alone in the living room.

“Yamazaki” Nanase’s impatient voice from his room filled the house. Sousuke also stood up and took his clothes and the cup, placed it in the kitchen and followed the direction of the voice. He found a figure in the bed, trying to make enough room for him too.

“Do you seriously want me to lie with you in your bed?” Sousuke asked.

“Yes”

“I have my own bed in Samezuka, you know”

“And it’s two past fifty eight in the morning, I doubt they’d let you in” Nanase sighed, clearly bothered.

“Don’t you have a futon or something?” Sousuke asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yamazaki, we just had sex. I think sleeping together for now won’t hurt”

Sousuke sighed in defeat. Nanase had a point, plus he was tired as hell. He turned off the lights and got closer to the bed, lying beside the already sleeping boy, his back at him. Sousuke propped himself on an elbow and admired Nanase’s body for the last time that night. Tachibana’s shirt managed to cover half of his ass, and he looked cuddly as he curled up in the bed, breathing slowly and eyelids close, black shiny hair tickling his forehead, a completely peaceful expression. Then again, Nanase was truly beautiful. He left himself fall on his back, a forearm against his eyes, covering them. He drifted off to sleep, not before sensing the bed shift, and then a light kiss on his lips and feeling the heat of Nanase’s body close, an arm across his waist and head against his chest, cuddling him.

* * *

 

As the first rays of sunshine reached his eyes, Sousuke blinked, waking up, feeling oddly comfortable as he noticed a warm body was beside him. He had both arms around Nanase’s body, holding him close to his chest. Nanase had half his body on top of Sousuke’s, head on his chest, and a hand balled into a fist clutching his (Tachibana’s) white shirt, a leg thrown over his, almost clinging to him. Nanase looked peaceful, the tip of his dark bangs brushing over pale closed eyelids, the hint of a smile showing through his slightly parted lips as he let out long, relaxed breaths. Sousuke’s mouth was touching the top of Nanase’s head. If he had the view from above, they’d look like a couple who slept like this every day. It felt so natural.

He carefully got up, not wanting to wake Nanase up. He checked the time, his phone showing him the hour (6:04) and 6 missed calls from Rin. His first class was at 8 so he could make it on time if he left now. He looked one last time at the bed, admiring Nanase’s sleeping figure. Now he noticed, he kind of liked to look at the smaller boy often, trying to decipher his thoughts. He was pleased that last night and today he managed to change Nanase’s usual stoic expression. He walked to the kitchen, and quickly grilled mackerel, since he knew that was Nanase’s usual breakfast (from Rin). He set the table, knowing that Nanase had barely 30 minutes to wake up if he was going to school today, so at least the breakfast was a way of apologising for breaking into his house angrily and with no warning and well, fucking him. He wasn’t really sorry about the latter though. He left a card that said: “ _I deeply apologise_ ” in his messy kanji handwritting. He decided to also leave a PD: “ _Don’t ever call me by my first name again_ ”

It may sound immature, but recalling Nanase voicing his name out in a throaty moan as he came turned him on as hell, but at the same time it creeped him out. It was actually the first time he’d called Sousuke by his first name.

* * *

He arrived to his shared dorm with Rin, entering as quietly as he could, but his red haired friend was already awake, sat on one of the chairs facing the door, arms crossed over his chest like a mum who just caught his son sneaking at night.

“Look, I know I’m not your mother or anything but where were you last night?” Rin spoke seriously.

“I-“

“I mean” Rin interrupted him, raising his finger in a nagging manner “At least pick up the damn phone Sousuke, I was worried sick”

“I thought you’d be running your feelings out or something as you usually do” Rin stated bluntly, Sousuke rolled his eyes at that “But you never came back. Where did you stay the night? I thought you had been mugged or beaten or probably lost in God knows where” he grabbed his hair with both of his hands “And seriously you don’t owe me an explanation but-“

Sousuke cut the rant by hugging the red haired boy. He smiled as he felt Rin push him away, pouting.

“Thanks for worrying about me Rin”

“Yeah, yeah whatever, I’m just glad you didn’t get yourself killed” Rin said, fixing his shirt, trying to keep his cool,

“Get ready for class you dumbass. See you in the food court” Rin stammered out the room, puffing. He was such a drama queen.

Sousuke smiled as he watched his best friend. He really loved Rin. At that moment, the images of last night filled his thoughts. Nanase’s scent, his touch, his expression, how good he felt inside him and how good he looked on his knees in front of him, the way his kiss felt, an explosion of lust, desire and pleasure. He shook his head. Rin was the only person in his heart. He was ready to forget about last night, vowing himself it wouldn’t happen again. Thankfully, he didn’t have to see Nanase at least for a month.

* * *

Just two days later, Sousuke found himself in front of the Iwatobi High School gates. Rin had insisted in joined practices, and since it was always in Samezuka, Tachibana suggested a change. He only brought Momo and Ai besides them two and left some second year manage the team while he was out. The excuse “we’re concentrating solely on the relay, that’s why I’m only taking the chosen team” was valid enough, and Sousuke knew this was some cheap trick by Rin to see his Iwatobi friends. Screw that “Iwatobi friends” the red haired boy just wanted to see Nanase and race against him. Rin said he had to catch up and make preparations with Tachibana for the practice so he went ahead, since they were the captains and stuff. Since Sousuke was really bad at directions (though not with Nanase’s house his mind added bitterly), he was half an hour late.

After asking (and intimidating) a few students, he climbed the stairs all the way to the rooftop where the pool was located.

As he climbed the last steps, he heard voices. He recognised as Gou talked about the muscles of his team, and the loud voice of the little blonde dude trying to get Ai’s attention. Though, it seemed like he was harassing the poor white haired boy. He opened the door slowly, and saw Rin talk to Tachibana, while watching Momo do laps against the blue haired glasses guy. He noticed Nanase was still in his uniform, and was walking (rather weirdly, he noticed) towards what it seemed was the swim team’s changing room. He quietly followed Nanase, managing to get past the others undetected, since they all had their backs to the entrance door.

Sousuke entered the changing room and saw Nanase undoing his tie and shrugging of his black blazer. His pants were already off, he was on socks and surprisingly enough he didn’t have his swimsuit on. He wore pure white boxer briefs that hugged his crotch perfectly. Sousuke’s mouth watered at the sight. He couldn’t control himself as he grabbed Nanase’s wrist and unexpectedly dragged him to the bathroom, pushed him inside and locked the door.

“Yamazaki” Nanase said, wearing his usual cold expression “what are you doing?”

“Just wanted to have a quick word with you” Sousuke whispered, as he repeated control yourself in his mind “Lower your voice”

“What do you want” the smaller boy rolled his eyes, bored tone in his voice. Sousuke huffed in annoyance. Nanase might look like an erotic god right now but still knew how to get on his nerves.

“I wanted to make sure you hadn’t told Tachibana about … our…erm-”

“I haven’t told a soul” Nanase replied solemnly before Sousuke could finish, “now, I have to go change and practice”

Sousuke really wanted to let him go, remembering his one-sided promise to stay faithful to Rin (which he miserably failed to accomplish) and the vow he made of not messing with the water freak again. But as Nanase walked past him like that he couldn’t resist.

He yanked the shorter boy’s forearm and pulled his body close, catching his face quickly and clashed their lips together. Sousuke again found no signs of resistance from Nanase, responding to the kiss as feverishly as the last time. He felt his cock stiff as Nanase brought his body closer, arms behind his back, again, almost restraining himself from touching Sousuke. Sousuke grabbed the smaller boy by the waist and lifted him up, propelling him on the counter top, making him sit, and pushing his back against the mirrors. He stood back a little to see Nanase sat on the counter top, flushed face, dishevelled hair and erratic breathing.

He saw Nanase’s dick peek through the underwear’s fabric; he let a breathy laugh when he noticed Nanase was also horny. He looked at Sousuke fixedly, dark hair threatening to cover his ocean blue eyes, now as dark as the last time, his white buttoned uniform shirt was all messy and over it, he had his black uniform blazer by his shoulders. Sousuke got closer and with one hand motioned Nanase to dispose of the blazer, and while doing so, he took advantage of the position to brush Nanase’s pale thighs with his hands, leaving a feather like touch while kissing and licking his neck. He let his hands travel down Nanase’s shirt, caressing the skin below, reaching his nipples and pinching them playfully.

“God, Nanase, you sure are hot” Sousuke’s face was still at the nape of his neck, when he whispered those words, lips brushing against the faint marks he had left. Nanase responded by giving him more access, throwing his head back. Sousuke grabbed his head to kiss Nanase again, yanking his hair rather harshly. The blue eyed boy just moaned as his head was being lowered to meet the other boy’s lips. He fumbled with Nanase’s underwear, and took it off after they separated their mouths. He was with his palms flat against the counter top, supporting his weight. Sousuke smirked as he saw Nanase’s cock spring free, fully erect, and took a close look to it for the first time. It was long and pale, not as thick as his, but had a nice rosy colour at the head.

He lowered his head and licked the tip tentatively, and grinned at Nanase’s shudder. He proceeded to take the boy’s cock in his mouth, sucking at the head lightly; the sour taste invading his mouth, but not bothering him at all. He bobbed his head and moaned, the vibrations giving Nanase more pleasure, his body trembling softly.

“Haru? You okay in there” The voice behind the door yelled a bit worriedly. It was Tachibana. Nanase’s head shot up at that moment, and brought a hand to his face to quickly cover any sounds he could make.

“C’mon Makoto, he’s probably splashing his face or something” This time Rin’s voice was heard.

“Oi Haru, stop getting turned on by water and come out already”

“I’m fine, Makoto, Rin” Nanase spoke, voice as low as he could muster it. Sousuke took this chance to suck on his balls instead, tightly stroking the beautiful pale length before him.

“Are you sure? You’ve been there for quite some time, plus you usually strip in front of the pool and dive straight in” Tachibana said.

“I left my-“ Nanase yelped a little as he was interrupted by a particular hard tug at his cock and a bite on his left inner thigh, courtesy of Sousuke.

“I left my last clean swimsuit here” He quickly responded, not wanting to raise suspicions. Sousuke smirked at how hard was trying Nanase to hide the fact that he was aroused, controlling his breath and trying to not react at the pleasure he was feeling. Sousuke returned to the sensitive organ, standing gracefully erect, almost redder than Nanase’s cheeks.

“You just yelped, Haru. Are you sure you’re okay? Aren’t you a bit sick? Want me to call the nurse? It’s okay to not to practice today if you’re not feeling well” Tachibana ranted with concern in his tone.

“I’m fine Makoto. I’ll be out- ah- soon” Nanase had tears in his eyes. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, hiding his moans as Sousuke engulfed him whole, the tip of Nanase’s dick reaching the back of his throat. Interesting, Sousuke didn’t have a gag reflex, that’s useful. He pulled back and almost immediately took the cock inside again, hollowing his cheeks trying to give Nanase more pleasure. Sousuke thought this was really amusing, he wanted to make him come right then, while talking with his best friend.

“Calm down Makoto, he’s fine. Oh Haru” Rin spoke this time “Have you seen Sousuke around?”

Nanase’s eyes shot again, panic filling them and bit his lip at the smirk Sousuke gave him, and stated as firmly as he could “No”, looking at the alluded boy on his knees giving him indescribable pleasure around his genital region. Sousuke laughed silently as Nanase put a hand over his mouth to muffle a moan as he kept sucking.

“He must be lost then. Makoto, help me look for him. Hurry Haru, we’re waiting for you” Sousuke heard feet shuffling from the other side of the door, meaning that their best friends had gone. Nanase was staring down intently at him, almost begging.

“Come for me, Nanase” he whispered and tugged at his cock and sucked lightly at the head, making him come in that instant, his name on the other boy’s lips as he breathed out in orgasmic pleasure. He had no remedy but swallow, since it would be hard to explain why Nanase’s shirt was covered in come. His own dick was painfully hard and begging for release, but they had no time since the two captains were searching for him.

He waited for Nanase to calm down from his high and helped him down the counter top, pulling him closer and kissed him deeply, his tongue exploring all of Nanase’s mouth slowly. “Nanase, go first and change. I’ll see you at the pool” Sousuke said as he took a breath. Nanase gave him one last peck and ran out. Sousuke also undressed himself, remaining only in his swimsuit and breathed deeply, thinking about dead cats to calm the monster in his pants. He’d have to continue this with Nanase later.

When he got to the changing room he fished through Nanase’s bag, finding his phone and copied the number from it, and saved himself as well. He could need it.

* * *

“Did you get lost again, Sousuke?” Rin asked unamused, one hand resting on his hip in a sassy manner.

“Yeah, sorry Rin, Tachibana” He nodded at the two captains who were in front of him, biting his mouth in an attempt to hide his swollen lips. Tachibana did eyed him weirdly.

“Don’t worry, Yamazaki-kun” Tachibana smiled warmly, “Next time make sure to call Rin or ask for me or Haru if you find yourself in trouble” Nanase was already in the pool, swimming freestyle. He had not once looked at Sousuke since he got out the bathroom.

“Oi Haru! Race me!” Rin yelled, a full beam on his face, eyes glinting with the usual thrill of running with his old frenemy. Sousuke sighed as he saw the excitement on Rin’s face when Nanase got out of the pool and in position.

“Sousuke, get the time” He stood in the middle of the two lanes, chronometer in hand, and boringly said “Ready, Set, Go”

Rin and Nanase both dived perfectly. He watched as the water smoothly covered their bodies, so similarly and so differently at the same time. They both had the same passion and love to the sport, and their swimming expressed it. Rin was fierce, competitive and stated dominance towards the water, while Nanase was fast, but his style remained calm, beautifully showing his acceptance towards the water, letting it guide him. He was so mesmerised by Nanase swimming, he cursed himself for falling for it like the others had. It was a privilege to watch him swim, becoming one with the water and sensing the relaxed, happy feeling Nanase had when swimming.

Of course, Nanase touched the pool’s wall point one second faster than Rin, winning. He took his cap off and as usual he flicked his hair in that sexy manner that until now Sousuke didn’t know he liked. Tachibana hurried to Nanase’s lane, offering his hand and as well his signature warm smile. Nanase’s eyes bore into Sousuke’s body, staring at him keenly. Sousuke just huffed and got closer to Rin, commenting the results, ignoring the pit of anger forming in his stomach as he saw Nanase happily accept Tachibana’s hand and smiling at each other (rather Tachibana smiling and Nanase looking at him softly). He had to admit he’d gotten a bit possessive, after all, he had messed around with the Iwatobi freestyle swimmer, and it was the logical response at these kind of situations. He also had to admit he no longer hated Nanase, but inspired him a lot of desire and want, barely holding himself when they were alone, it was nobody’s fault Nanase’s body was like it was straight out a god’s most erotic dream. Still, his heart belonged to Rin, since for him he swam, for him he had a reason to exist and for him he smiled every night before falling asleep. “

Whoa! Rin-chan’s got faster! But Haru-chan was as amazing as always! He’s unbeatable” the blond boy from Iwatobi exclaimed.

“R-Rin-senpai is going to win next time. He-he tries as hard as he can. Nanase-san can be amazing and good but I have faith that Rin-senpai is a way better swimmer” Ai stated as firmly as he could.

“Nagisa, Nitori-kun, swimming is not all about competitiveness. It’s about having fun with your friends and those you love” Tachibana said approaching the two boys and preventing any further discussion between them

“Right, Haru-chan?” Nanase’s response was diving again into the pool. Not surprises there.

Sousuke groaned as his team captain ordered him to practice as well, he hadn’t even got into the pool since he arrived.

* * *

Again, two days later, he found himself in front of Nanase’s door. It was funny how he could spot and arrive to this house without getting lost, but arriving late every class he didn’t share with Rin because he was too proud to ask for directions in the school facility he fucking lived in.

He sighed at the irony, as he opened the door. It seemed like Nanase wasn’t fond of locking doors. He got inside silently, and fished for his phone. He wanted to send a text to Nanase, just in case Tachibana was inside or something. As he sent the message he heard the characteristic ping of a received text, and the source was Nanase’s phone, laying on the coffee table.

“Tch, why am I not surprised” Sousuke muttered. The house was empty, since no noise came out from any source. It was too late to go back to Samezuka now, so he walked to Nanase’s room and distracted himself picking up a sketchbook on top of the night table besides the bed.

Nanase had talent at drawing. He looked sheet after sheet and found a variety coloured nature scenarios with fountains, lakes or even the ocean. A little further were human drawings. Most of them were Tachibana in different poses, but there were also of him as a little child, and they looked amazingly real. There were some others drawings of the annoying blond dude, the nerdy guy and even Rin. He didn’t know Nanase could draw so well.

In the last page was a work in progress, he had the original picture pinned to the sheet. It was of him and Rin smiling at the camera after they had come back from a day at the beach. His parents took that picture, after Rin had put his arms casually around his shoulders, telling him exaggerated versions of the adventures they just had. He felt a little nostalgic. That picture was taken before Rin left Japan and they were inseparable. Rin must’ve asked for Nanase to draw it. Thinking about Rin, he should be with him right now, instead of looking forward to satisfy his lust with Nanase’s body. Rin was all he wanted after all, he was his north, and he utterly loved the red haired boy. Then again, he was in his rival’s house, uninvited and fishing a private sketchbook in hopes to know him better.

He felt the front door open, and quickly peeked his head through the room’s doorframe. He relaxed when he saw an unmistakable lithe figure, dark hair and ocean blue eyes. He walked towards the owner of the house, not showing any sign of surprise by his presence.

“Oi, Nanase, why don’t you have your phone- Are those cat ears?” Sousuke asked, looking up the top of Nanase’s head. He wore a cat ears-shaped hair accessory that matched his hair colour. Nanase brought his hand to his hair, effectively confirming the fact Sousuke had just pointed out. Ironically enough, the shirt he was wearing today was white, with a cute black kitten painted. Sousuke deduced that this shirt also belonged to Tachibana.

“Yes” Nanase deadpanned.

“Care to explain?” Sousuke said raising an eyebrow and trying not to think how adorably fuckable (was that even a correct phrase?) Nanase looked.

“These are Ran’s. Makoto’s little sister” he said in his monotone voice “She wanted to play like cats and lent me her cat ears. Makoto is also wearing Ren’s since they match his hair colour as well” he finished with a small smile, recalling the moment that just happened. “I forgot to take them off”

He proceeded to take the accessory off, but Sousuke stopped him. The hand he had lifted to the top of his head was grabbed by Sousuke, pulling his body closer and capturing his lips in a kiss. Sousuke felt his cock growing bigger as he thought of the neko version of Nanase, right in front of him, with his mouth attached to his, reaching for everything his hands could, but then again, Nanase wouldn’t dare to touch him.

He picked Nanase up bridal-style, never disconnecting their lips and stumbled across the house, reaching the bedroom. He never grew tired of the way Nanase kissed, melting into his mouth letting Sousuke do as he pleased. He broke apart from the kiss, throwing Nanase’s body into the bed, following him close behind.

“Strip your pants” Sousuke ordered, voice low and husky “slowly” Nanase nodded and did as he was told.

He grabbed his sweatpants and slowly pushed them down, playing with his feet at the end and then tossing them aside. Sousuke never tore his eyes apart the action, but touched everywhere in the room looking for something.

“Second drawer,” Nanase said impatiently. He opened said drawer and found bottles with lube on them, some half used, but he picked a brand new one, peach flavoured. Sure Nanase knew how to have fun by himself. Sousuke smirked as he threw the bottle to the bed next to the cat boy.

“You know what to do” he said, smirking.

“Be more specific, Yamazaki” the cat boy deadpanned. Sousuke got closer to the boy on the bed, and petted the left side of his head.

“Get all on fours and prep yourself open, kitten” he didn’t know what on earth possessed him to call Nanase ‘kitten’ but the little pleasure moan the cat boy let out and the little glint in his eyes after hearing those words sure convinced him to keep doing it.

Nanase shifted on the bed until he was on his knees, arse up in the air facing Sousuke, and supporting the rest of his weight on his elbows. He opened the little bottle and smeared the contents on his fingers, coating them. He slowly spread his legs and reached behind his body, massaging the outside of his entrance teasingly. With one hand he separated one of his cheeks as he inserted a finger in with painfully slow movement. His head was turned, pleasure-contorted face directed at Sousuke, biting his lips seductively, while said boy palmed himself through his boxers, watching him.

“L-Like this, Master Sousuke?” Nanase let out breathily, adding a second finger in his wet hole. Sousuke wasn’t expecting that, though in fact, turned him on even more. He groaned as he fell to his knees in front of Nanase’s rear, spreading his cheeks with his hands and licked hungrily at the boy’s hole.

“You’re such a good boy” he said against Nanase’s hole “getting yourself all open for your master” Nanase moaned louder retrieving his fingers, pushing his arse back to Sousuke’s face, allowing him more access. He pushed his tongue inside as much as he could, one hand holding the base of Nanase’s cock, stroking it.

“Tell me, are you enjoying this?”

“Yes…” Nanase said as he buried his face in his arms, “yes Master Sousuke”

Sousuke got up and threw himself back first next to Nanase, his legs dangling out the bed. He took his underwear off and caressed the cat boy’s head. He’d never been this gentle with Nanase.

“Ride me, kitten” he said, motioning to his erect cock. Nanase nodded and straddled Sousuke’s hips, their cocks bumping. Sousuke grabbed his hips, guiding him and motioning to lower himself into his cock. Sousuke has never gotten a better sight before, and he didn’t know he had a cat fetish until now. He sure had a hell hormone problem last year at Samezuka cultural festival, where Rin wore a maid uniform, but this was way better. Nanase was still wearing his (Tachibana’s) oversized shirt, naked from the waist down and impaling himself slowly into Sousuke’s cock, mouth open as a loud embarrassing moan left his lips, deliciously flushed pink cheeks and eyes tightly shut, cat ears on the top of his hair. Sousuke guided a hand towards the cat boy and caressed his face.

“Enjoying yourself, kitten? Or does it hurt you?” he smiled as he saw Nanase rolling his hips grinding harder into him. He nodded and moaned in pleasure, and Sousuke took that as an answer. Nanase kept lifting himself up and going back down, almost bouncing trying to keep a steady pace and making Sousuke’s dick go deeper.

“You’re so beautiful like this…” Sousuke said as he lifted himself up, and yanked Nanase by the hair, colliding their lips. He pushed the cat boy onto his back, and laced their fingers with his free hand, landing on top of him, pushing himself deeper.

“I can’t control myself around you, kitten” he grumbled as he pressed Nanase onto the bed, eyes fixated on each other. Nanase bit his lips to not let out any further embarrassing moans as Sousuke thrusted into him with all his might.

“Master Sousuke-ah” Nanase suddenly spoke up, teared tone in his voice “Please, please let-let me come” 

Sousuke responded by grabbing his dick with the hand that was previously holding his face, gripping the shaft tightly, and moving it up and down. “Come for me, my kitten” he said as he arched himself down to bite at Nanase’s neck. Nanase’s free hand gripped him by his shoulder, pressing his nails harshly into the skin, as hot white spurts came out his cock after a few seconds. Sousuke followed right after, grunting as he filled the cat boy’s hole with come. 

Sousuke pulled out and placed himself next to Nanase. A few moments later, the cat boy stands up, and emotionlessly took off his cat ears as he announced he’s going to take a bath, not even looking back once at the taller male in his bed. Sousuke watched Nanase go, gaze lingering at the doorframe when the beautiful boy’s figure disappeared. He sighed as he buried his face on his hands, frustrated. Why the hell did that happen again? How much self-control did he actually have? Sousuke imagined what Rin’s reaction would be as he hypothetically blurted out the events with Nanase. Maybe pained since his best friend was fucking the love of his life (and enjoying it); maybe laugh at him as he pointed out the fact that he no longer hated Nanase or maybe he could be hurt since Rin may actually return his feelings. The latter wasn’t a solid option but a man can dream. 

He felt guilty as he immediately thought of Rin right after fucking Nanase, still not over the ‘kitten’ and ‘Master Sousuke’ impromptu roleplay. Then again, he thought about Nanase having feelings for Tachibana, and just as him letting his frustration out by having sex with his enemy. It was the obvious conclusion, since Tachibana cared a lot for Nanase, they were always together and Nanase’s expression only softened when looking at the gentle giant, almost adoringly. That and when he had Sousuke’s dick inside of him, but that’s another subject. 

He felt a pit of anger through his body at the thought that Nanase may love Tachibana, probably as much as he loved Rin. Sadly he recognised that feeling as jealousy, though he had no right to be jealous. If anything, Nanase knows that his heart is Rin’s and still never stops him, so the freestyle swimming boy is the one with the right to be jealous or at least slightly bothered. He grunted as anger tears let out his eyes, feeling torn apart by the mixed feelings he had. He’s never been good at handling emotions. 

“Go take a shower” Nanase said as he passed by, not even bothering to look at him. He got up and did as he was told, letting his tears out freely. What were his true feelings towards Nanase? He shook those thoughts as the hot water travelled down his body. When he got out he noticed that his uniform had been neatly folded on the hand wash countertop, obviously being washed and dried. He smiled as he thought how caring Nanase was. 

After he changed and got out the bathroom, he made his leaving towards the door, muttering a “bye Nanase” loud enough for him to hear. 

“Yamazaki, stay for dinner” Sousuke turns his head and looks at Nanase wearing an apron over his clothes (another oversized Tachibana’s shirt and nothing else) with two mackerel plates in his hand, placing them on the table. He smiles lightly at how domestic Nanase looks, even if he’s wearing that characteristically unamused expression, looking at him through half-lidded eyes. He’s too tired to argue, plus, the food in the Samezuka’s cafeteria has probably ran out already. 

He obliges, kneeling in front of the table as Nanase takes the opposite side, chopsticks in his hand.

“What happened to ‘Master Sousuke’?” he teasingly says, watching at Nanase’s embarrassed expression, tearing his eyes away from him biting hardly at the chopsticks in his mouth and a light blush on his cheeks. He knows he’s embarrassed, as he has started to pick up some of Nanase’s mannerisms.

Sousuke’s look turned sour as he kept digging his food. Nanase’s cooking is really good and way better that Samezuka’s, but he can’t help but overthink about this whole situation.

“What’s wrong, Yamazaki” Nanase’s voice snaps him out his thoughts. 

“Does it bother you?” he asks with a small voice. Nanase just looks at him, not quite understanding the question.

“I mean, the fact that I’m in love with Rin, and you know it, but I keep coming to you and-“

“I don’t mind” Nanase says as he stares down at his plate, eyes looking at the side, trying his best to avoid Sousuke. He was clearly hurt.

“Nanase, you don’t have to-“

“I said I don’t mind” he said firmly, shooting his face up, looking intently at Sousuke, showing determination through his usual stare. Wow, Sousuke was really picking up on his mannerisms, being able to read him better. He felt a little proud at that. He smiled sadly, getting up and kneeling in front of Nanase. He put his hands on his face, forcing him to look straight at Sousuke. 

“Nanase, you drive me mad. I can barely control myself when I’m around you. I’m sorry that I’m taking advantage of you, and I feel guilty” he said. Nanase just shrugged, eyes adverting downward as he let an “it’s okay” out of his lips, hurt clear in his voice. Sousuke would have been annoyed at Nanase’s stupid attempt of hiding his feelings but he understood that he probably wasn’t ready to talk thoroughly about this situation, so he didn’t ask further. He realised they were not that apart, since he hid his feelings all the time as well.

“Are you sure it’s okay?” he asked a last time, giving Nanase a chance of back out, his thumb caressing Nanase’s cheek. The blue haired boy’s eyes shone as he breathed out a “yes” closing the gap between his and Sousuke’s mouth, kissing him softly, lips only. Sousuke smiled because the tender action as he returned to his seat. They finished their food in silence and after seeing that Nanase’s expression had softened, he decided to keep teasing him. 

“Seriously, Nanase; why did you call me ‘Master Sousuke’?” he said cockily, head turned to the side for a better effect. Nanase huffed and pouted lightly, turning his head to the side and a faint blush returning his cheeks.  Embarrassed Haruka was so funny. 

“Just the heat of the moment, Yamazaki. Don’t get used to it” he replied, tone low and embarrassed. Sousuke snickered directly at that, replying “aw but I liked it” between his laughs getting louder. 

“Why did you call me ‘kitten’ then?” Nanase asks smugly, stopping Sousuke’s laugh abruptly. It was his turn to be embarrassed. 

“No comment” he said feigning seriousness. Nanase’s eyes glinted with amusement, his way of mocking at Sousuke’s ashamed expression. 

“Thanks for the food Nanase. I have to go” he said, quickly changing the subject, standing up. 

“Stay, Yamazaki. It’s dark outside” Nanase replied sternly. “I can’t just keep disappearing and not sleep in the academy. I might get expelled” he explained, rubbing the back of his neck. He really wanted to stay and make Nanase wear the damn cat ears while he slept in his arms-wait what? But he could get in serious trouble “Plus, the gates close at 11, I can be there before that if I catch the train” 

Nanase stood up, walking towards the door ahead of Sousuke, his way of saying fine, go. Sousuke smiled amusedly, a warm feeling invading his body as he watched his…enemy? No, he didn’t hate him. Boyfriend? No, that title was exclusive for Rin, when he accepted. Lover? No, neither of them loved each other. Friend? Friends surely didn’t do what they did. Fuck buddy was the most correct term but it seemed too offensive. When they reached the doorstep, he grabbed Nanase’s face and pulled him in for a last kiss. Their lips touched softly, Sousuke felt the other boy’s smile as he nipped his bottom lip. 

Breaking apart, he said “Until next time, kitten” Nanase’s flushed face looked even more beautiful under the moonlight, eyes shining and a light rosy tone tainting his cheeks. Not letting the other boy respond, he turned away solemnly and parted. 

He barely made it to his room on time, getting a scold from the Resident Assistant. Rin was fast asleep on his bottom bunk, cuddling a shark plushie Sousuke had gotten him for his birthday. Rin was looked so comfy and peaceful, he was truly beautiful, though he remembered calling Nanase that too. He groaned lightly as he climbed to his bed, closing his eyes and forcing him to sleep, the last thing on his mind were ocean blue eyes on a flushed face, dark hair and cat ears.

* * *

He had an agreement with Nanase. Whenever one of the two was feeling aroused or bored, they’d text each other just one word, any word, and a number indicating what time. They often met at afternoons after practice, and Sousuke stayed over every other Friday. Rin was also disappearing at those times, saying he had to jog or go to the gym. Sousuke never asked anything about it, since he’d have to explain why he was disappearing too, so he left the subject there. Rin did asked a few times, and the “at gym” excuse clearly wasn’t convincing by the way Sousuke’s face betrayed him by blushing, avoiding Rin’s incredulous expression. He never pressed the conversation, though, for the exact same reason. So they were both keeping secrets from each other, but that never made him feel guilty like he should. Rin acted as strangely as him, indicating he may have an affair. Sousuke didn’t even felt a single jolt of jealousy since he was doing the exact same thing, though, he did wonder who it was. He’d want to ask Nanase about it because his first suspect was him, but it was impossible, Nanase couldn’t split himself in two and sleep with the both of them. 

They had a routine. As soon as they saw each other at Nanase’s house their bodies collided almost instantly, then they’d have sex, or sometimes not. They would play videogames or even study together. After that, Nanase would cook something for them. If he was too tired then Sousuke would. They’d eat in silence, maybe cuddle for a bit making light conversation and Sousuke would leave. In common situations, (that were strangely often, since at least once in a week they had joined practice, courtesy of Rin and Tachibana) they wouldn’t acknowledge the other. Just the polite nod and the occasional race here and there. Thankfully, nobody noticed the subtle looks they gave each other, almost communicating without words. Sousuke felt oddly content about how his current situation was; he often thought that he shouldn’t, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t enjoy the things as they were. Nanase was getting even better in bed, suggesting new ideas and even doing some research, sometimes with Sousuke there, encouraging the smaller boy. After the intense physical love sessions with Nanase, he’d go back to his Rin-filled world, his heart fluttering everytime they accidentally touched or just at looking at Rin’s smile. He was lucky. 

* * *

After one particular session, Nanase was cooking, wearing an apron as always, and cat ears. This time Sousuke bought them, they were a little more realistic than Tachibana’s little sister’s but still matched his hair; blame on her the fact that he loves that roleplay now, not that Nanase complains anyway. They were still in the hazy phase of the post-orgasmic bliss, so Sousuke had a big stupid grin on his face and Nanase’s eyes did show some content. Sousuke was watching Nanase cook, skilfully flopping mackerel in the pan. 

“How come whenever I’m here you’re always in just a shirt? Even when you cook, you never wear pants or underwear” Sousuke pointed out staring unashamedly at his ass, half covered by his shirt. This time, Sousuke’s shirt, since subtly left some whenever he stayed over, so Nanase wouldn’t wear Tachibana’s again. He was possessive, and right now Nanase was his and the only other shirts he was allowed to wear besides his own were Sousuke’s. It was stupid, but he was glad Nanase caught the hint without him having to explain he was childish enough to get mad over that. Well, he thought, Nanase wasn’t exactly his, since there were no relationship between them besides the casual sex sessions; but at least in a sexual way his body was. 

“They’re too much trouble” Nanase replied “Are you complaining about it?” 

Sousuke stood up and walked towards Nanase, slapping his ass playfully.

“Nope, I do like it. More than I should” he answered truthfully, placing his elbows on the kitchen countertop as Nanase chopped some vegetables next to him.

“Even if you didn’t like it, I still wouldn’t wear them” he said, the hint of a smile across his lips.

“Good” Sousuke breathed out as he positioned himself behind Nanase, his hand instantly grabbing his member and gently palming it through the shirt’s fabric, hiding his face in the nape of Nanase’s neck, nuzzling him and placing his lips in a feather-like touch. Right then, his phone rang. 

He let an annoyed huff as he picked up the phone, not even bothering to look at the I.D. before answering with a harsh “What?”

“Calm down man, did I interrupt something?” the voice asked teasingly at the other side of the line.

“No, you… didn’t. Why are you calling me, Rin?” he answered, eyes quickly adverting from Nanase’s direction, who was staring at him questioningly. They were able to read each other’s expressions now, and even if Nanase knew about his feelings for Rin, he didn’t want the blue eyed boy to watch how his body pathetically reacted at any mention from the red haired boy, because it was just like a girl’s in shojo mangas whenever she saw her romantic interest; which obviously bothered Haruka, even if he thought he didn’t show it. 

“Ah, remember we have an essay to write? For tomorrow? And I told you to make it on Saturday morning but you said you were busy, disappeared and reappeared here on Sunday night, so you postponed it for today?” Rin said, sass clear in his voice with a hint of annoyance. He hated doing things at last minute, and this was Sousuke’s entire fault. Well Nanase’s fault too but he’ll obviously not tell Rin about it. 

“Ah, shit. I’m coming. Give me 20” Sousuke said feeling guilty. Rin answered with “okay. Hurry” in a way Sousuke could practically hear the roll of his eyes, then hung up. 

He sighed and turned to the cat boy who had a knife on his hand and a carrot on the other, looking at him with an eyebrow raised, his way of asking “what happened”. 

“Sorry, kitten. I can’t stay for dinner” he said as got closer to Haruka, placing his hands gently on the boy’s waist and kissed the top of his hair.

“I’ll make it up for you next time, I promise” He shifts to kiss Haruka’s lips, already thinking about a few restaurant options to take him, hoping it would be enough. Maybe an ocean themed one, because Haruka loved seafood, or one that serves international food for a change. He’ll probably give Haruka that little metallic blue dolphin charm he saw one time and bought immediately, thinking it was perfect for him, though he would have to attach it to a silver chain to make the gift complete. Since Haruka wasn’t really fond of chocolate, he could give him some flowers. He remembered Rin made fun of Haruka once because really loved the smell of flowers, so he stopped dead in his tracks just to admire some when they were at a Spring Cultural Festival as children. He’d have to ask Haruka about his favourite kind subtly, or get it from Rin so he wouldn’t spoil the surprise since the blue eyed boy always caught him. Friday night was only four days away and it seemed like the best moment for his plan, meaning he could stay over and spend the weekend in his favourite way: with his cat boy. 

“Yamazaki?” Nanase pulled back, looking up at Sousuke, surprised. 

“Yes, kitten” he said softly, smiling as he ran his fingers through the smaller boy’s hair, gently stroking it. 

“You know, you don’t have to make up anything for me” he said, in a small voice, looking at the nothingness by his left side. Sousuke separated himself from Nanase abruptly. What was he even thinking? All the idea he just had seemed suspiciously like a date. More than that, he was aiming for a fairy tale-like romantic evening with Nanase, hoping to woo him in the process. This was fucked up. Nanase wasn’t his boyfriend, why was he considering himself as it? He stared at the floor, embarrassed by his thoughts. Then muttered a “Forget I said anything” through his teeth and fled the house. 

He didn’t listen to the “don’t go… I love you” that escaped from Haruka’s lips in a whisper. 

* * *

Sitting beside his beloved redhead only made the situation worse. They were sat in front of their desk, Rin hunched over Sousuke as always, brainstorming, writing down every idea related to the subject of the essay in no particular order, they’d order it later. 

Sousuke was visibly nervous, not meeting Rin’s eyes and almost never replying because he wasn’t paying attention. His thoughts were full by his blue eyed… sex partner? Labels were too difficult. 

“Oi, Sousuke, are you even here?” Rin snapped his fingers before the alluded boy “Your head is over the clouds lately. I’ve been meaning to ask, are you seeing someone or anything?” he said cheekily. Sousuke looked down to the blank sheet of paper in front of him and fumbled with the pencil on his hand.

“Hey, Sou” Rin tried again “I know talking about your feelings or current situations bothers you but I’m worried, and a little hurt that you don’t trust me enough to at least let me know something is happening in your life” he managed to make Sousuke look at him by poking his side. “Don’t you trust me?” he said, hurt. 

“I” Sousuke let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. It was now or never. 

“I love you, Rin” 

What comes, he didn’t expect it. Rin laughs. Not a full blown laughter, but a little chuckle let his lips, showing his sharp teeth. 

“I know, Sou-chan” he answers adorably, squeezing Sousuke’s cheek “I love you too. Though I haven’t said that to you since I left Japan. We’re guys and it sounds weird saying it openly but I guess it doesn’t hurt to remind each other-“ 

“No, Rin” the teal eyed boy interrupted “you don’t understand. I love you” 

Rin stared at him with one eyebrow raised. “I love you. Rather, I’m in love with you. Like, with my heart and soul and every single cell in my rotting body. I want to be the one you look in the way you look at Nanase, I want to be the one who makes you smile and holds you when you’re feeling down. I want to spend my future beside you, grow up together and make a life, a family. With you. You’re the love of my life. You saved me, Rin” 

Rin laughed again, humourlessly this time. 

“You think… you’re in love with me?” he said, surprise and sarcasm in his tone. 

“That I just said” replied Sousuke, truthfully. Or at least convincing himself that that was the truth. 

“Wait, just, how do I look at Haru?” the red haired asked. 

“You look at him as he was your sun and moon, as if he was the centre of your universe” Sousuke answered annoyed. Rin was truly dense. 

“No, Sou” Rin shook his head, red flocks flying gracefully by his movement “I love Haru, yes, but I’m not in love with him”

“Then why you act so touchy feely and adoringly towards him” said the teal eyed boy, clenching his fists at Rin’s lie.

“It’s fun to tease him. It is entirely platonic. Haru is not the target of my affection” Rin said softly and bit his lips nervously, looking away from Sousuke. Rin was saying the truth, he’d knew right away if he lied, so it was no use. He remembered Nanase’s words, those who triggered all this chain of events, he was right. 

“So, you are in love with someone” Sousuke said after a moment of silence. The thought of Rin falling in love with someone else made him feel uneasy, but somehow, he didn’t feel that heavy pain of a broken heart he imagined he would, or read about in mangas. 

Rin smiled softly, eyes shining as he nodded once, a faint blush on his cheeks. Nanase tends to do that a lot too, when he’s embarrassed or accepting a truth he didn’t want to. Sousuke hadn’t realised how Rin and Haruka were alike, until now. 

“I hate to break the bubble, but it’s not you, nor Haru, so that’s clear” Rin said after clearing his throat, coming back from the daydream haze he was in. Sousuke didn’t interrupt, he was content with watching Rin this happy even if he wasn’t the reason. At least Nanase wasn’t either, that would probably anger him. But the more he thought about it, the more he realised it wasn’t for the reason he wanted to. He was anger at the thought of Rin coming onto Nanase. His Nanase. 

“And I’m sure you’re not in love with me either” the red haired trailed off. That shook Sousuke. One thing was rejecting, but stubbornly denying their obvious existence was another thing.

“But, Rin-“

“Sou, let me try something” he stops his best friend with a hand raised “It goes against my code and the promise I made, but I’m sure he’ll understand. He’s kind enough” 

Sousuke is about to ask what the fuck is Rin talking about but the red head is faster and leant forward, suddenly taking Sousuke’s chin in his hand, and pulled him close slowly, as if giving him time to retreat. Rin places a delicate kiss on Sousuke’s lips, connecting them gently.

Sousuke froze, shock taking all his body. This is technically everything he’s ever dreamt of since he was 13, and this should be the best moment of his life. Rin parts his lips against Sousuke’s hoping to deepen the kiss, he runs his tongue over the taller boy’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Sousuke snaps out of his haze and kisses Rin back trying to show all his feelings at once, grabbing the back of Rin’s head, fingers running delicately through his dark crimson locks. It seems like Rin is also the submissive type, quickly letting Sousuke take control.

As much passion as he tries to put in the kiss, it completely lacks the burning desire he gets everytime he kisses Nanase. Maybe he has grown so used to his kitten, he doesn’t feel his heart moving as the red haired boy also tries his hardest to make the kiss worth, or at least pretend that they feel anything more than uncomfortableness. 

“Rin, stop it” Sousuke said, lowering his hands to Rin’s shoulders, after separating their connected mouths. 

They stay silent for a while, Sousuke looking at the floor and Rin doodling the awkwardness away in his already messed up sheet. What just happened? Sousuke thought this would be the top moment in his life. He had imagined his first kiss with Rin countless times, even after that fatidic encounter with Nanase. He had imagined his heart would explode (not literally) and his body would heat under the thousands of fireworks inside his mind. He had imagined the tender blush on Rin’s cheeks as his eyes shone full with love towards Sousuke, losing themselves in each other’s adoring stares as they unlock all of those repressed feelings over the years. All he felt now was a huge disappointment, embarrassment and self-pity. 

Rin was right. Sousuke wasn’t in love with him. 

He came down to realise, he has never been. 

He probably excused himself on hating Nanase and fight for Rin’s love to hide his actual feelings, those that had been haunting him since that afternoon and made him flee his kitten’s house in terror. He was in love with Haruka. No wonder he was always looking at him, always thought of him after convincing himself on how much he loved Rin; excusing himself on studying his enemy to have Rin by himself, but the red haired boy just proved him wrong. 

After a few minutes more of unbearable tension, Rin chuckled nervously.

“See, I told you. You don’t love me like that” Rin’s face tainted with a pink blush as he stared down at his sheet, not being able to look at Sousuke in the eyes. “To be fair, I realised it long ago. I know you better than you know yourself” he ran his fingers through his hair 

“If I’m honest, I was in love with you. You have been my best friend and when I saw you here in Samezuka I was decided to put everything at risk to get those feelings out. But, then again, I can read you like an open book. I have been watching you and well, I realised you might be a loyal, trusty and supportive friend and I love you for that, and even if you love me, I know you’d never fall in love with me. Not that kind of love” Rin’s face was straight to the paper, his hands pushing his head down. 

He chuckled again, and Sousuke saw little drops smearing the pen ink in Rin’s sheet. “I talked it out with another close friend of mine. He helped me to get through my unrequited feelings for you and I’ve moved on. I’m sorry I kissed you, but I had a theory to prove”

“Rin, I-“

“Sou, I’ll never stop being your best friend. And since I know you’re terrible at identifying your own feelings I’ll tell you what I think: You might be in love with Haru” He finally looked up and covered his body with his arms in a teasing manner, as if he thought Sousuke would punch him for suggesting something that ridiculous. When he lowered his arms, Rin saw his best friend looking down, almost sulking. 

“Yeah, I know. I’m only 20% sure of it anyway, maybe I’m just too hopelessly looking for some love interest you might have that-“ 

“I’ve been fucking Nanase all this time” 

Rin’s eyes widened as he gasped and almost fell out of his chair. 

“That explains a lot” Rin commented after he regained his speech ability. It was so obvious yet at the same time he’d never couldn’t even fathom the possibility. “I’ve never meant to be nosy with your things but it guess the first clue was the little dolphin charm I found the other day” 

Sousuke’s face grew more warm.

“See, I told you” Rin said with fake confidence and nudging Sousuke with his elbow in a teasing manner. “Well, let’s finish this shit and then you can go back to your princess” Sousuke grunted annoyingly but smiled anyway. 

* * *

Since they finished too late, Sousuke had to wait to the next day to go to Haruka’s house. He was so eager to go and tell Nanase-no, Haruka about his new (?) feelings and maybe actually try something with the water freak. He has the little dolphin charm with him, now attached to a silver chain. He knocked loudly, and Tachibana opened the door, offering him his characteristic kind smile. He tried to hide how bothered he was by having him of all people open fucking Haruka’s house door, though he had an anger pit in his stomach. 

“Hello Yamazaki-kun, come in” 

“Thanks, Tachibana” Sousuke nodded politely. He might be angry but he still had manners. Sometimes. What weirds him out is the fact that Tachibana looks radiantly fine, not surprised in the slightest by Sousuke’s presence in Haruka’s house. He didn’t ask about it either. They reach the main table, and Sousuke takes his usual seat facing the kitchen, where Haruka is, wearing an apron over the sweatpants and a shirt he recognises as Tachibana’s again. His eyes squint at that and his knuckles turn white as he balls his fist trying to contain his utter rage, almost ignoring the faint and causal “Yamazaki” that Haruka muttered in an attempt to acknowledge him, not even looking away once from the kitchen. Tachibana eyed him thoroughly, as if trying to decipher what he was thinking. 

After Haruka sat down next to the brown haired boy, they locked gazes and Sousuke watched uncomfortably as his love interest possibly exchanged messages through telepathy with the guy who could be one hundred times more suitable as Haruka’s boyfriend than him. They read each other’s minds for fuck’s sake. They shared an unbreakable, holy bond that not even Rin and he could ever achieve. He seriously felt threatened by Tachibana, but he could never hate him. Tachibana Makoto is un-hateable. It is physically and psychologically impossible to have negative feelings towards the kind, lovable and gentle giant dork, always with that healing aura and charming smile that could bring peace to the deadliest war. 

After some intense staring, Tachibana stood up and ruffled Haruka’s hair affectionately. 

“I have to go and take care of my siblings. It is nice to see you not fighting with Haru-chan, Yamazaki-kun” he stood up and made his way towards the door. 

“Drop the –chan, Makoto” Haruka stated with annoyance. Tachibana just let a smile laugh and waved at the two, his tall and broad figure disappearing behind the front door. 

“What was Tachibana doing here?” Sousuke asked harshly, after he couldn’t hear footsteps. His head snapped towards Haruka, who had his usual expression, though directed at the nothingness beside him.

“He’s my best friend” the blue eyed boy replied with a shrug,  “He has more than the right to visit me and stay here” 

“Okay” Sousuke said, defeated. He has no right to be jealous towards Haruka, since they were not in a formal relationship, plus that pathetic role of the jealous boyfriend didn’t really suit him. To think about it, Haruka looked perfect besides Tachibana. He always got him out of the pool, helps him dress, even shared clothes and always did everything together. He also didn’t fail to notice the little glint in Haruka’s eyes whenever he looked at his green eyed best friend and possible soulmate. They were seen as two parts of a whole, Haruka had even commented a few times it felt weird not to spend as much time as he did before with Tachibana, since he was running his own errands too. Tachibana was probably already his boyfriend and since he couldn’t deny anything to Haruka maybe he knew about his affair with Sousuke. No wait, Haruka would never do that. Plus he confirmed they have never dated. But still, that didn’t exactly imply that Haruka wasn’t in love with Tachibana. 

“Oi, Nanase”

Haruka grunts in response. 

“Have you ever been in love with Tachibana?” the childish question left his lips in a jealousy tone he wasn’t supposed to have.

“What if I have” Haruka answered vaguely. Sousuke clenched his fist, even angrier than before. 

“Have you ever thought about Tachibana’s cock inside of you when it’s actually me?” Haruka didn’t even flinch, continuing to have that lost gaze at the nothingness which irritated Sousuke even more.

“Fucking answer me, Nanase” Sousuke growled. 

“Have you ever thought about Rin when you kiss me like that?” the blue eyed boy retorted, turning his head to meet Sousuke’s gaze, intensely staring at him. The taller boy gulped. He felt guilt take over his body, because yes, in fact he has thought of Rin (more like, forced himself to think of Rin) whenever he poured out his feelings in a kiss with Haruka. He knew it was wrong, and that he was hurting Haruka but the he had giving consent, didn’t he?

“You’re such an idiot, Yamazaki” Haruka stands up to go to the kitchen, but Sousuke catches him and pulls him down, making the blue eyed boy sit on his lap and didn’t gave him a chance to react when he connected their lips together in the same way they had done it in the past months, but this time, real feelings came to surface. Sousuke didn’t hungrily made his way in Haruka’s mouth as usual, but kissed him roughly enough for Haruka to yelp a bit. And this time, Haruka actually touched him, though he pressed his palms against Sousuke’s chest, pushing him away. 

Sousuke felt a tug on his heart at Haruka’s rejection. He carefully placed the boy on the floor and bit back some tears threatening to escape. This was the first kiss he’d shared with Haruka with him being the intended recipient of his love.

“I get it. I’ll leave you alone. Go get together with Tachibana and be happy. I’ll never bother you again and I’m sorry-“

“Makoto is dating Rin” Haruka interrupted Sousuke’s ramble “They’ve been together for longer than you and I” 

“Huh?” Sousuke looked at Haruka dumbfounded. 

“You truly are an idiot, Yamazaki” Haruka actually yawned after making that statement. Now that he thought about it, it was pretty plausible the fact that Rin had been dating Tachibana, that would explain the frequent joined practices and where Rin was going to when he sneaked out just like him. How could he be so blind? 

“I was not meant to tell you that. Actually, Rin isn’t aware that I know” Haruka sighed “But it seemed like the most logical way to show you that as much as I love Makoto, I am not in love with him, because unlike you I know how to identify my own feelings” he finished, uncharacteristically snarky tone in his voice. 

“I’m in love with you, Yamazaki” Haruka whispered, letting a single tear out one of his eyes “Did you really think I’d have sex with someone I didn’t have feelings for?”

Sousuke was at a loss of words. He just blinked at Haruka’s blunt confession.

“Let me rephrase that. I love you, Sousuke”

Haruka smiled as he reached for Sousuke’s cheeks with both of his hands, leaning closer and kissing him softly, actually showing what he meant by those words. This time, Sousuke did felt what he was longing for. No lust, nor burning desire, but actual love. Tender and happy feelings, hell he even swore he could hear fireworks in the background. His heart fluttered and his mind was clouded as Haruka’s lips where on his, a romantic aura filling the place. 

When they pulled apart to breathe, Sousuke spoke softly. 

“I love you too, Haruka” 

Haruka’s eyes shone with emotion as a blush creeped up his face, showing an expression Sousuke has never seen before: pure happiness. Though he hid his face in embarrassment shortly after. 

Sousuke fished his pocket for the dolphin charm, but grabbed his phone instead and checked the time. It was really late. 

“I’m sorry, I need to go” Sousuke said feigning worry. He wasn’t leaving anyway.

“No. Tomorrow’s Saturday. Stay” the blue eyed boy stated firmly, lacing their hands with a tight grip.

“I have practice”

“Yamazaki…” Haruka gave him a death stare. He was so cute, Sousuke didn’t even try to hide the smile at seeing his boyfriend’s attempt to intimidate him. Hah, his boyfriend. It did had a nice ring to it.

“Okay, okay. I’ll stay. But don’t call me Yamazaki, Haru-chan” 

Sousuke said teasingly, wrapping his strong arms around Haruka’s lean waist, sitting him again on his lap, Haruka’s back to him cuddling closer.

“Drop the –chan” Haruka deadpanned. Sousuke responded by nuzzling Haruka’s neck, and whispering against the sensitive skin.

“I’m your damn boyfriend now. If I want to call you stupid pet names then I fucking will” the taller boy smirked, leaving a trail of kisses in the smaller boy’s neck. He found himself delighted at the shiver from Haruka as he stated their relationship. 

“You haven’t asked” Haruka blushed harder and hid his face in his hands as Sousuke continued cuddling him. 

“Do I need to? If that’s what you want then-“ he was interrupted by Haruka standing up and going to the other side of the room, trying not to break into a smile and maintain his cool demeanour. Sousuke laughed and followed the smaller boy amused.

“Will you be my boyfriend, please?” he said with a hint of nervousness. He might have had sex with the man he was asking out but still there was a possibility Haruka rejected him. Trembling hands fumbled his pockets, and he found the beautiful dolphin charm. He extended it, wrapping the chain to Haruka’s neck.

“I’ve been meaning to give this to you. I bought it long ago since it reminded me of you” It was Sousuke’s turn to blush. The way Haruka’s eyes shone even brighter and finally let the smile he had been holding melted the taller boy’s heart. 

“So I take it as a yes?” Haruka stood up in his toes and leaned to give Sousuke a kiss in the cheek, muttering “idiot” under his breath. Sousuke giggled and embraced Haruka once more, truly happy of having him. A burning smell filled the place right then, right, Haruka had been cooking before he came.

“Oh fuck. The mackerel” 

* * *

“Did you know that Haru and Sousuke have been fucking in our backs?!” Rin’s voice sounded surprised and slightly annoyed from the other side of the phone. Makoto let out a small laugh. 

“Hello to you too, my shark love” 

“Mako…” Makoto laughed lightly some more. His boyfriend sure was childish. 

“Yes, I’ve known for quite some time” he answered truthfully.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Rin whined loudly.

“Because it’s not my right to tell you. Yamazaki-kun is the one who should” Makoto reasoned.

“Yeah, but why did Haru tell you anyway?”

“Haru didn’t actually tell me, per se. We just can’t keep secrets from each other” he rubbed the back of his neck as he said so. Actually, Haruka never told him, he just put two-and-two together after the limp Haruka and two days later the bathroom incident. Plus, he could read Haruka’s mind. It was physically impossible to lie to him. Though it happened both ways, Makoto also couldn’t lie to Haruka.

“Wait, does that mean that Haru knows about us?” the red haired boy panicked. 

“Yeah. Probably before you did” Makoto joked. 

“I’m starting to dislike this weird connection between you and him. It’s too damn deep” Makoto could almost hear the pout and the puff in Rin’s statement. This time the brown haired boy actually laughed at his boyfriend’s jealous tone. 

“Oi, don’t laugh, you stupid-“

“Meet me at the Australian themed restaurant from that time? My treat” Makoto bribed him. He knew he had to, otherwise Rin wouldn’t speak to him for a week for laughing. 

“Do we have to go on double dates with Haru and Sousuke now?” Rin groaned. 

“Hm, they don’t seem the type. But let’s continue this conversation in person. I miss you too much my shark love” 

“Stop calling me that, Makoto. Plus you saw me yesterday” Rin deadpanned. Makoto concluded his red haired boyfriend was spending too much time near Haruka.

“I’m in front of Samezuka now” Makoto said with a smile, and he may or may not have a bouquet of red roses. Rin pretended he wasn’t too fond of them, but Makoto could see through him, not as well as he could with his best friend but still. 

“I figured as much” Rin said closing his phone in front of the gates, sighing and trying to hide his blushing face when he noticed the present in Makoto’s hands. He was such a hopeless romantic, just like Sousuke. 

Makoto’s smile grew bigger as he took his boyfriend’s hand on his, lacing their fingers tenderly and bent down to give him a gentle chaste kiss on the lips. No one was around so they could be this affectionate.

“You still owe me an explanation, Tachibana. About Haruka and Sousuke” Rin furrowed his eyebrows in mock fury. “Though I don’t know who I’ll have to give the “I’ll kill you if you hurt him” conversation” 

“You do to Haru, I’ll do Sousuke-kun?” Makoto offered.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! and dont hestitate to point out some inconsistencies or grammar mistakes and what not. Please let me know what you think !


End file.
